


Sleeping Prat.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curses, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Sleeping Beauty but yk Merthur





	Sleeping Prat.

An enchantress who resents her ‘art’ as she calls magic weasels her way into the castle. She manages a spell so she isn’t seen, slips through locks like nothing but she slips up. Turns out she’s a romantic, believes in soulmates and true love. So she casts a spell, a curse more like it, on Arthur to punish his father. Essentially he’s frozen in time, he falls asleep and he doesn’t wake up but he isn’t dead, his heart is still beating. 

They don’t execute her right away, not until she decides to tell them how to save Arthur. “The only way he can be woken is true love’s kiss.” She tells a knight and cackles. She’s scheduled for execution the next day so Merlin goes that night. “You,” She says softly. “You care for him.” It’s a statement, he doesn’t answer. “More than the others,” She goes close to the gate and studies Merlin for a moment. “Different than the others.” He can hear her yell behind him as he leaves, not dignifying her with a response. “Is there a type of enchantress that can read minds? Or- or sense feelings?” Merlin asks Gaius that night. 

There is a myth of one that could sense feelings, could connect the two people most meant for eachother. He can’t sleep that night so he lets his feet carry him, doesn’t realize where until he’s at Arthur’s door. Merlin just, well he just sits next to the bed and he watches Arthur. He hopes, desperately begs the universe for Arthur to be okay. Merlin doesn’t fool himself, doesn’t think that Arthur could feel the same for him or that he’s destined to be with him. He falls asleep in the chair next to the bed and wakes up to Gwen nudging him. 

“Morgana heard you come in here, she’s worried about you,” Gwen says softly and Merlin lets his eyes roam over Arthur again. “I’m scared Gwen.” It comes out shakier than he wanted and she grabs his wrist and drags him into the hall. The dark haired woman could tell Merlin was about to break and he does, he slides down the wall and lets himself cry. Merlin doesn’t notice when Gwen sits next to him, barely registers it when she pulls him into a one armed hug. “You fancy him,” She says sympathetically when he isn’t shaking anymore, Merlin sighs and nods. 

They go to bed, Merlin drinks when he gets back and tries not to wake Gaius. The alcohol doesn’t do much to numb him but he does go to sleep. He wakes and runs errands for Gaius, avoids Arthur’s room as much as he can. King Uther has invited all the women of Camelot to come kiss his son, try to wake him up. It takes three days to get through all of the women lined up, Morgana is the last and Arthur remains in his state. Uther is desperate at this point and starts calling on the men in his kingdom too. That only takes one day and Merlin sighs as nothing works. 

The king comes in Arthur’s room when Merlin is cleaning Arthur’s armor, by hand this time. It’s just something to keep him busy andy he bows when he sees the king. Uther is so broken up over this that he just waves Merlin off and sits next to the bed, taking his sons hand. “Merlin tell me, do you believe in true love?” The king asks and Merlin freezes. “Yes your majesty, I do.” He answers simply and Uther hums. “Why do you think we have not found my sons?” Merlin sets down the armor gently and looks down into his hands. “I think that- that it can’t be forced. That it isn’t something you’ll find when you’re looking for it and that you can’t help when you find it.” 

“Did you know that when I met Arthur’s mother we couldn’t be together? Her father has promised her to another but her father passed away sadly. Her mother set her free in a way, told her to marry who she loved,” Arthur chuckles bitterly. “I realize I haven’t exactly encouraged Arthur to do the same.” They’re quiet for a bit, Merlin goes back to cleaning and Uther thinks. “You didn’t try to wake him.” Uther says breaking the silence and Merlin looks up to find the king staring intently at him. “He’d come at me with a sword if he found out sir.” Uther chuckles at that. 

“I haven’t been as close to Arthur as I’d like but I see how he looks at you. He’s never looked at anyone else like that. I think you confuse him, interest him maybe. He,” The King makes a noise between a sob and a chuckle. “I think he’d prefer you to Morgana. You might just be the one that can break this.” The last sentence is said quietly and Merlin feels tears prick his eyes. He couldn’t say why, hope or fear he didn’t know. Merlin looks down at his feet again. “Are you asking me to kiss him?” 

“I’m asking you to try to save my son and possibly get something you want in the process.” The king says and Merlin looks up, confused. “I’m really that obvious?” Uther hums again and leaves the room. Merlin doesn’t leave, he sits next to Arthur on the bed and holds his hand. “I really hope you don’t punch me for this,” Merlin whispers and gently places his hand on Arthur’s jaw and leans forward until he can feel Arthur’s breathing on his face. 

Merlin kisses him, he kisses Arthur and it’s just a light press of lips and he starts to pull away before a hand is on the back of his neck and pulling him in. He hums into the kiss, melts into it and pulls away. “Merlin?” Arthur whispers and Merlin sits up and buries his face in his hands. Arthur pulls his hands away and tilts his chin up so Merlin is looking at him. “What happened?” Arthur asks so Merlin takes a deep breath and explains it all.

The Prince has to take a moment to let it set in. “My father told you before I could?” Is how he breaks the silence and Merlin looks at him with wide eyes. “Told me what?” Arthur gives him an unimpressed look and leans forward again. “Told you that I like you Merlin.” He whispers and Merlin smiles softly. “Oh,” And then. “That’s good seeing as I like you too, you prat.” Merlin whispers and Arthur pulls him in again and kisses him like he’s wanted to for a while. 


End file.
